Perfect Family
by milkywaykiitten
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji were happy with their marriage life. But it was not perfect as their family was incomplete. Not only that, some of Tezuka's past memories come back floating to them. Can Fuji forgive Tezuka for his misdeed? Or will their dream of perfect family be shattered?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, I was watching a movie (who knows what its name was) at its last 15 minutes or so and the ending caught my attention. So I have written a fanfic based on that 15 minutes ending. You can say I kind of copied the ending, nothing more.

**WARNING:** AU, a bit of OOC, Fem Fuji and some other characters (name changed of those)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own pot. Only the plot of this story is mine.

**PAIRING:** Tezuka X Fuji

Perfect Family by milkywaykitten

Chapter 01

It was a sunny day at Tokyo. Everyone was getting ready to start their daily works. Everything was peaceful, well, kind of, actually. The parents were busy their children who were happily destroying the peace.

Anyway, in this, kind of, peaceful city there was house whose front door was craved into the letters- _TEZUKA._ The Tezuka household was genially peaceful, probably because there were only two people living at the house- Tezuka Kunimitsu and his wife Tezuka Syuriki.

Tezuka Syuriki was making breakfast for the both of them. She glanced at clock. It was only 7. She left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs to the 2nd floor where their bed room was located. She gently pushed the door open to go into the room and move the window curtain. The sun glowed on her face. She went to the bed and gently started to shake the sleeping figure on it.

"Mitsu, wake up." The man on the bed simply grunted with an 'Hn…' and went back to dreamland.

Syuriki sighed softly. Her husband had been working really hard last week. He hardly had any sleep. Even though he needed it she couldn't but help to fell uncomfortable. Just the thought of her husband, Tezuka Kunimitsu who always wake up at sharp 5 in the morning, sleeping until 7 made her feel…well, kind of out of daily routine.

She was about to go back to kitchen when her husband's eyes shot open. He looked over his shoulder to find his wife looking at him worriedly. He sat up on the bed.

"Are you okay?" came his wife's soft voice filled with worry.

"Ah." was his reply as he moved his hand towards the bedside table to find his glasses.

'Maybe just a bad dream.' Syuriki thought. She planted a soft kiss before saying, "Breakfast is almost ready. Get down as soon as you done fresh up." And with that she got out of the room.

After his wife left, Tezuka's thought got back to his dream. "Who was that person with dark blue eyes?" In his dream he could only see the eyes. But he was sure it wasn't Syuriki's eyes. He sighed heavily before he got out of the bed.

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Hello there. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy.

Perfect Family by milkywaykitten

Chapter 02

"Syuriki, please don't cry anymore." They were currently home from the doctor.

Earlier that day when they gone outside, there were families with children. They are married for 3 years, yet they didn't have any children. So they decided to go to a doctor. The doctor said something which made Syuriki to cry like this.

"I am sorry, Tezuka-san. But your wife can never bear a child."

It's true that he was shocked. But the way her wife was crying made his heart broke. Syuriki loved children. And yet she can never have one.

He sighed. They can never have any children of their own. But that didn't mean they cannot adopt one.

"Syuriki, let's go to the orphanage."

0000000000000000000000000

When they stepped at the orphanage, Syuriki went to the direction of the playground. Surely when Tezuka went there he saw Syuriki already covered with the children.

Tezuka gave small smile. Syuriki was always good with children. She was always too lovable to resists. No wonder he fell for her.

He was about to turn to the direction of office, when his eyes caught the dark blue eyes. His eyes widen. He didn't know what happened but his hurt was pounding like crazy. Those eyes are the one he saw at his dream.

When he came to his senses he realized it was a little girl of 4. He approached the little girl and kneeled down in front of her so that he can at her height.

"Hello, little girl. What's your name?" he asked softly to the girl.

"I'm Sachi. It's nice to meet you Mr." the girl replied.

He didn't know what happened. He just felt oddly close to this girl. It's like there is this strange yet strong bond between them. He was so absorbed at his thoughts that he didn't notice his wife.

Syuriki gently shook him out of his thoughts. He turned to his wife with a small smile in his face.

"Syuriki, we are going to adopt this little girl named Sachi."

T.B.C.


End file.
